Hopelessly Devoted to You
by Gogirl
Summary: GOF fic. Ginny and her thoughts after the Yule Ball. R/R


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers (well, the movie anyway). The song "Hopelessly Devoted to You" belongs to the movie "Grease".

  
  


Author's Note: I suppose I should explain why I wrote this songfic. Well, my high school is doing the musical "Grease", and I'm in the chorus part. One day, I got the soundtrack to "Grease" (the movie) and I listened to "Hopelessly Devoted to You" a couple of times, and when I read over the Yule Ball scene in GOF, I realized that the song had Ginny's name all over it. It could really relate to her. So I got this weird idea to write a songfic about what might have happened to Ginny shortly after the Yule Ball. Note: some of the dialogue (mainly Ron and Hermione's) is borrowed from book 4. That part also doesn't belong to me. Anyway, hear's the songfic. Enjoy.

  
  


Hopelessly Devoted to You by Gogirl

  
  


Ginny and Neville entered the Gryffindor common room, where a huge group of other Gryffindors were saying goodnight to the their partners from the Yule Ball. Almost everybody seemed to have a fun time at the ball.

  
  


"Er- I had a very nice time tonight, Neville," Ginny said awkwardly. "Thank you for taking me."

  
  


"You're welcome," Neville replied. He didn't seem to know what else to say, so he just said, "Goodnight," and went up the staircase to the boys dormitory.

  
  


"Goodnight," she called after him. As soon as he had left, Ginny sat in an armchair in front of the roaring fireplace, her chin on her hands, looking at the carpet as though fascinated by it....

  
  


Yes, she did have a nice time at the Yule Ball. It was her first date ever; Neville was very nice to her (though he frequently kept stepping on her feet when they danced), the music was great, the food was excellent.... Yet the fact that kept it from being a perfect night kept on haunting her: Neville wasn't the one she wanted to go to the Yule Ball with.

  
  


It was her brother's best friend.

  
  


~~~

Guess mine is not the first heart broken.

My eyes are not the first to cry...

~~~

  
  


Ginny sighed. She had been having this crush on Harry Potter since before she even started at Hogwarts. He was pretty nice to her, considering that he only knew her through her brother, Ron, and he had saved her life in her first year. She kept reminding herself that this didn't necessarily mean that Harry had feelings for her. Sometimes she doubted that he even knew she existed.

  
  


~~~

I'm not the first to know

There's just no getting over you....

~~~

She knew it was ridiculous to keep having these feelings about him. Deep down, she knew Harry didn't have the same feelings about her. She knew acting like a fool for even seriously considering that good, great, famous Harry Potter would ever like her. But this was not an easy to do...

  
  


~~~

I know I'm just a fool who's willing

To sit around and wait for you.

But, baby, can't you see

There's nothing else for me to do?

I'm hopelessly devoted to you.

  
  


But now, there's nowhere to hide

Since you pushed my love aside.

I'm out of my head,

Hopelessly devoted to you...

Hopelessly devoted to you...

Hopelessly devoted to you...

~~~

She remembered seeing him at the Yule Ball that night. It took a great deal of effort not to blush. The bottle-green dress robes her mother got for him really did bring out the color in his eyes... but half of the time during the ball she had to look away from him for two reasons... One, he was with another girl, Parvati Patil. Two, most of the time he was looking at Cho Chang, that pretty Ravenclaw fifth year.... 

  
  


So her hair wasn't as long or straight or even as shiny as Cho Chang's. So she wasn't as pretty as she was. So she wasn't as good at Quidditch as she was... Big deal. What made her so great? Obviously it was something, because the boy Ginny liked seem to be as equally infatuated with that girl.

  
  


You're being stupid, a voice in her head said, for the millionth time in a row. He'll never like you. He'll always think of you as his best friend's little sister.

  
  


You never know, another part of her was saying. Maybe he'll like you... eventually....

  
  


Yeah, right, Ginny thought to herself snidely. And while we're at it, Fred and George will get their acts together and both of them will become Head Boys of Hogwarts. It's never going to happen.

  
  


~~~

My head is saying, "Fool, forget him."

My heart is saying, "Don't let go.

"Hold on til the end."

That's what I intend to do.

I'm hopelessly devoted to you....

~~~

Just then, somebody entered the common room. Thinking it was who she thought it was, she quickly hid behind the armchair. The person entered the room.

  
  


With a sigh of relief, she saw that it was Hermione. A few seconds later, Ron showed up behind her. Both of them were looking extremely bad-tempered and they seemed to be having a furious fight. Ginny could hardly understand what they were saying-- or rather yelling-- to one another. She was about to go over to them and ask what was going on when Harry entered from the portrait of the Fat Lady.

  
  


Ginny immediately ducked behind the armchair again. She didn't feel up to embarrassing herself in front of him again, which she always seemed to do.

  
  


"Well, if you don't like it, you know what the solution is, don't you?" Hermione was yelling. She looked more furious than Ginny had ever seen her.

"Oh yeah?" Ron yelled back. "What's that?"

  
  


"Next time there's a ball, ask me before someone else does, and not as a last resort!"

  
  


She stormed up to the girls' dormitory while Ron sputtered, "Well, well-- that just proves-- completely missed the point--"

  
  


Harry wasn't saying anything. He didn't seem to understand whatever just happened. Seconds later, Ron left, still sputtering. 

  
  


Only Harry remained. He was about to go follow Ron up the boys' staircase when he seemed to sense that someone else was in the room.

  
  


"Hello?" he called out uncertainly. "Is there someone here?"

  
  


Terrified, Ginny remained silent. She scrunched herself up unnecessarily so that she was entirely hidden by the armchair. Harry listened into the silence. Then slowly, he went up the staircase, still looking around the room.

  
  


The minute she was sure Harry was gone, Ginny stood up and went up to her own dormitory, still wishing bitterly that she had asked Harry to the ball before Neville asked her. Neville was a nice boy, but he was not Harry.

  
  


~~~

But now, there's nowhere to hide

Since you pushed my love aside.

I'm out of my head.

Hopelessly devoted to you....

~~~

  
  


Most of the girls in the third-year dormitory were fast asleep. The other lucky ones that had been invited were just chatting dreamily about their dates.

  
  


No matter how she tried, she couldn't forget about him...

  
  


~~~

Hopelessly devoted to you...

~~~

  
  


She flopped down on her bed and lay there, spread eagle. Well, she thought to herself, a small smile on her face. There's always the next ball...

  
  


~~~

Hopelessly devoted to you...

~~~

  
  


End.

  
  


Okay, I hope you enjoyed this songfic, I'm sorry if it wasn't good. If by any chance you did enjoy this story, please check out my other fanfic, "The Tale of Willow Potter". I haven't really been getting a lot of reviews on it lately, and I'm considering to delete it. If it's any good, please say so if you review it. Thanks.

  
  


P.S. Even though I'm not really a shipper, I'm secretly hoping that Harry and Ginny will get together. To any H/H or D/G fan who is reading this, I humbly beg your pardons.

  
  



End file.
